Emma NO!
by pixigirl101
Summary: Regina has a bone to pick with the towns sheriff, but when she goes to the sheriff station shes sees something that she never expected to see. Hurt and emotional Regina flees. Something happens to Emma. Can true loves kiss really fix everyhting like the fairy tales say or was it all a lie? rated M just in case SWANQUEEN!
1. heart break

Authors note: Oh gosh, I haven't written a fanfiction in quite a while, and i've never written one for this pairing but I fell in love with this show and these two characters are just a great pair to me so I thought what the heck! Reviews are always welcome. :) I am sorry for any spelling/ gramar mistakes as I dont have a proper document program so it doesnt show me any errors. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I dont own Once Upon a Time, any of the characters, or any of the place, just the origional idea, and the writing itself.*

Chapter 1

Huffing Regina called her secretary and commanded that she call Sheriff Swan and demand a meeting with her as soon as possible. She sighed leaning back in her chair, she puts a hand over her eyes, a migrane forming quickly.

Frustration was setting in, she was getting down right tired of the towns so called "sheriff" doing things without consulting her, she is the Mayor of Storybrooke for Christ sake, and wether the people in the town relalize it or not it's her town, and eveything that happens needs to be approed through the Mayor's office. But Miss. Swan doesnt follow the rules, she thinks she doesn't need to listen, she thinks that she can hire a second person at the sheriff's station without so much as a heads up to Regina. No Sheriff Swan wasn't going to get away with it this time.

Latley Regina had found different reasons to pick fights the the firey blonde. From simple things like she was a minute late to a town meeting, to not doing her job right. Regina just loved to get unde the blonde's skin. Why? the answer should be obvious, but...

"Madam Mayor?" a catious voice came through the speaker on her desk, "WHAT." Regina growled back through the Speaker. "Sheriff Swan said that she is free when ever you want to meet, but she is swamed with paper work so you will need to go over to the Sheriffs office if you wish to speak with her." the Secretaries voice was low and souded like she regret having to say those words. "Fine." Regina fired back swiftly and she stood to get her coat and purse.

On the way out of her office Regina slipped her coat on and put her purse over her shoulder. Stepping outside Regina shivered, the warm summer air has long since passed and has now turned to fall weather and with the fall weather it has brough cool temperatures.

Walking quietly for a few minutes Regina's mind wandered back to her previous thoughts before her secretary interupted her. Not that she would admit it to anyone, but she secretly longed for these "meetings" with the Sheriff. She loved to push her buttons, to see the fire behind those captivating green eyes, and mostly the way that Emmas face turns from one of amusement to one of anger is quite... sexy.

"NO!" Regina hissed to herself as she walked down the street towards grannys and the Sheriffs office, "I am NOT starting that again." She had to tell herself that... it was to painful for her to accept the fact that she was indeed head over heels in love with none other that the blonde haired, green eyed, leather jacket, wife beater, skinny jean wearing, mother of her son, Sheriff Emma Swan.

Glancing up from her feet Regina's eyes fell upon Granny's diner. The biter bite of the cold air was starting to getting to her, so she decided she would go into the diner and a get a cup of hot apple cider. Puling her hands out of her pocket she pulled the door to Granny's open and stepped inside and was greeted with a warm gust of air.

Slipping her purse off of her shoulder, Regina made her way to the counter, her heels clicking against the hard surface. "Hello Madam Mayor, what can I get you today?" Granny asked kindly from behind the counter. "Hello Granny, I would like a cup of hot apple cider," she paused for a qucik secondthen continues, "and a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon." At the end of her order she recieved a very odd look from Granny but no comment as she went to make the drinks.

Before she knew it Granny was setting the two drinks down in front of her. Reaching for her purse Regina asked, "How much do I owe you?"

"This one is on the house dear, have a good day Madam Mayor." Granny said softly but sincerely. " Surprised by the gesture Regina, for once in a long time, smiled genuiely at the old woman. "Thank you Granny, same to you." Regina answered surprising even herself at how sincere she sounded.

Swiftly she picked up the two drinks and walked out the diner door picking up where she left off, on her way to see the sheriff. All in all Regina wasn't sure why she orered Miss. Swan anything, it wasn't intentional, and when the words left her lips she was stunned, but kept a clam and collected demeanor.

Effectively, Regina stopped thinking about the sheriff and distracted herself by taking small sips of her cider, taking comfort in the warmth it offered. Within five minutes Regina made it to the sheriff's office, relief washing over her at the fact that she wouldn't have to stay out and endure the cold weather any longer.

Slightly sprinting up the side walk the mayor opened the door and slipped inside quietly, smirking slightly Regina quietly started walking, drinks in hand, hoping for a chance to sneak up on the sheriff, anything to get the fire started in those captivating green eyes.

She took a sip of her cider as she came to a corner and ronded it, but what she saw she was not prepared for... in her shocked, and slightly hurt, stupor, Regina dropped both of the cups that were in her hands, and the liquid that has previously been in her mouth now sprayed out in a mist and her jaw dropped open.

There in front of her was none other than the woman she was in love with, being pushed up against the front of her desk by none other than the town tramp Ruby. Regina could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hide them.


	2. What just happened

Thank you fro the reviews and akk the follows! Im really excited to be writing this to see everyones reaction :) Please forgive any mistaked as well! :) Enjoy!

PLEASE REVIEW! :)

*disclaimer- i dont own once upon a time, characters, or place.*

Chapter 2

"Hey Rubes, will you get that for me?" Emma asked reffering to the phone that was currently blairing from accross the room. "Sure thing." Ruby said as she sauntered accross the room to answer the phone.

"Sheriffs office, deputy Ruby speaking." she said to whom ever was on the other end of the phone. Ruby turned away from the sheriff's view and her jaw clenched and she took a deep breath. It was Regina's secretary calling in regards of Regina demanind a meeting with Emma. Ruby didnt talk for a minute and then she spoke again this time immitaiting as best she could what Emma sounded like, "If madam mayor wishes to speak with me, then she will need to come down to the station, because I am swamped with paper work."

There was compete silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds. "I can't tell her that." came her tiny reply. "Just fucking tell her." Ruby snarled and hung up the phone.

Taking yet another deep breath Ruby turned around and walked over to the sheriffs desk, hopped up onto the corners of it and crossed her legs. "Who was that?" Emma asked absorbed in her paper work. "Oh it was just another person calling about Mr. Goldand his trickery." Ruby answered cooly not giving anthing away.

Emma laughed, "If I had a dollar for every one of those calls i'd be rich." Ruby smiled right along with her, even though this one phone call wasn't about Gold most were and Emma was right.

"Ugh." Emma groaned after she stopped laughing. Her day has been just physically draining and she thought 'I'm not sure how this day could get any worse.' She leaned back in her chair and put her hand over her eyes and forehead rubbing her temples. "Paper works really sucks." she said with a pout.

sighing Emma pushed her chair back and stood gathering her finished papers and walking to her filing cabninet to put them away. Emma made her way back over to the front of her desk and hopped up onto it, "Rubes can i just go home already?"

"Nope, we still got work to do babe." Ruby said hopping off and walking so she was standing next to Emma. Out of habit Emma put her head on Ruby's shoulder, and Ruby automatically reached up and ran a hand through Emma's hair.

On the outside Ruby looked relaxed and content, but on the inside her heart was racing and she thought Emma heard it for sure. All Ruby wanted to do was spin around and kisses those lips that she had founder herself dreaming about for days... and pretty soon she would do just that.

Latley when ever Ruby sees Regina with Emma her anger flares up. When Regina thinks no one is looking she sees how she looks at Emma, the want and the predatory glare she gives people when they get to close to Emma. If Ruby has a say about it, the assy mayor will keep her distance from Emma... HER Emma.

Anger flashed accross her face but she quickly wipped it off and replaced it with a smirk as she heard the door open. She quickly glanced down at Emma to see if she heard it but from the way her eyes were closed and she looked semi relaxed you cold tell that she didn't.

Gently ruby moved she that she was standing in front of Emma, standing right inbetween her legs. Emmas eyes opened and she looked at Ruby questioningly, "Rubes?" she asked curiously, "something wrong?"

"No... Emma I." Ruby tried but pasued, she could hear the quiet click of Reginas shoes getting closer. "screw it." Ruby mumbled under her breath as she leant forward and placed her lips against Emmas.

Emma was to stunned to react. What the hell was happening? To stunned to react or move she just sat there like a statue, that is until she heard something hit the floor follwed by a liquidy sound.

Emma finally came back to her senses and pushes Ruby away from her and out of her was and peaked behind her. There stood a wide eyed Regina with her mouth hanging widr open... but what was worse than that was the look that Regina had in her eyes... it made Emma shiver. Emma blinked and opened her mouth to speak, but when she opened her eyes Regina wasnt anywhere to be seen.

"Shit."

*AN/ well i hope you guys like the second chapter! Please review! :)


	3. Emma NO!

*A/N- im really liking this story :) i havent ever written one this long before! like i said befoe please forgive any mistakes, i dont have a proper place to type this on my latpotop so it doesnt tell me if i spell things wrong or anything. Tell me what you thing of this story!

Review please :)

*Disclaimer i dont own the show or anthing mentioned from the show.*

Chapter 3

Emma jumped off the desk trying to run after Regina but Ruby grabbed her wrist. Jerking backwards Emma collided with her, pissed off at this whole situation she tore her wrist away from Ruby and turned on her. "What the fuck Ruby! what was that?!" Emma yelled at her, knowing full well that she couldnt control her anger right now even if she wanted to.

Ruby opened her mouth repeatedly but she couldnt form any words. Right now she was on the receiving end of one of Emma Swans icy glares, the kind that made you shiver, and not in a good way either.

Emma's patience were starting to wear thin, rolling her eyes Emma turned and started walking towards the door, her brain screaming at her to find Regina.

Snapping out of her stupor Ruby found her voice. "Emma wait!" desperation laced her voice. Emma sighed angirly and stopped right as her hand landed on the door handle but she didnt turn around. She stood there with her back turned to Ruby waiting for what ever explanation she had for what had just happened.

"You... you're going after her?" shock now filled Ruby's voice, "instead of staying here with me?" she asked her voice falling at the end. Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to clear her head. Honestly Emma didnt know what she was doing, but she felt something weird from the look that was on Regina's, it was the same look Emma had on her face so long ago when she was arrested and told that the love of her life had stolen the watches and turned her into the police.

Emma didnt know what to do on one hand there was Ruby, her bestfriend. Ruby was beautiful in her own way, with her long dark hair, and tall lean body, but all in all, all Emma saw Ruby as was her best friend... and then there was Regina, shot dark hair, just the rigth height, and brown eyes that could kill, in a good way and in a bad way.

If there was anyone that thought they were on the Mayors top 10 wish to kill list it was Emma, but now everything had changed becasue even though the the mayor tried to hide the emotion that she felt, Emma saw it, and it hit her hard like running head first into a brick wall.

Emma couldnt answer Ruby right now... everything was one big jumble in her head and now she found that she was the one that couldnt find the words. Shaking her head Emma opened the door and sprinted out it stopping at the end of the side walk looking for any sing of Regina, but she was gone.

Taking off again, Emma was almost to the corner when she heard Ruby's voice from down the street yelling at her. "she'll NEVER love you like I can!" That made Emma freeze. She whipped around and gave Ruby a look that she didnt even know she could do, and if looks could kill Ruby would be dead.

"DO NOT talk about her like you know anything about her!" Emma yelled back, her blood boiling.

"And you do?!" Ruby yelled back in complete and utter disbelief at what she was hearing. At this point there were tears running down Ruby's face but Emma was to far away to see them, and right now she was glad that she couldnt. "If you think she can love you more than i can then fine, fuckng run off and be with the evil bitch, you two deserve eachother!" Ruby stated boldly and strated walking away only to stop and spin around "Oh and I QUIT!" she yelled and before Emma knew it she was gone.

Emma stood in the middle of the streat looking like she was either going to explode from anger, or cry her eyes out. Not thinking any more Emma blindly started running through the streets looking for Regina but to her dismay she couldnt find her.

By this point Emma had started bawling and she felt she wouldnt stop until she found Regina. Emma kept running, she looked every where, Granny's, Mr. Gold's, The store, she ran up and down streets but it wasnt until she came the the very last street in town that she caught site of the mayor, speed walking down the street in front of her on the way to her office and her car.

Emma felt the air leave her lungs, "Regina." she tried to yell but it didnt come out. "REGINA!" she yelled this time, sounding as desperate as she was. Regina froze in place going conmpletley stiff. She looked over her shoulder to see Miss Swan running down the street towards her.

Regina didnt want to see her right now, she felt as if she never wanted to see her again. She put her walls back up around her blackened heart and she felt numb, the only evidence of her pain was the slightly smudged mascara under her eyes.

Regina straightened her shoulders and didnt turn around but she said icly, "Miss Swan your services are no long required in this town, you are no longer aloud to see Henry."

That made Emma stop dead in her tracks she had just crossed the street and was still standing on the edge of it when Regina finished her demand. Regina finally turned around and the look on Regina's face said it all, she was dead serious about wanting her gone.

That look compared to the one she had seen earlier was a drastci change in mood and it cause her to take a catious step backwards, but as she did so she saw Regina's eyes bug out of her head and the last thing she heard was Regina's screams and "Emma, NO!"

*A/N- Please dont hate me

REVIEW! :)


	4. I will fix this

*A/N-I'm not sure how many chapters I will do on this story, but I'm glad you guys like it! Thanks so much for your reviews they really inspire me and keep me going!

Keep up the REVIEWS! :)

*Disclaimer- I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters, or any of the places,

Chapter 4

Regina felt her heart stop, before she knew it, her body was flying towards Emma's crumpled body off of its own accord. "Emma?!" She cried frantically.

The mayor fell to her knees next to the blonde; there was no movement from Emma. "Emma?" she spoke, her voice shaky and broken. Regina put her hand on Emma's stomach, there was a faint heart beat and she was taking very shallow breath's."Emma?" she tried again but the blonde was unresponsive.

"Emma sweetie, please, hold on you can't leave me." Regina whispered cupping Emma's cheek, tears fell in waves down Regina face. Looking up Regina realized whoever it was that hit Emma didn't even stop. She looked down at the blonde and scooped her up in her arms and stood lifting her up effortlessly.

In a desperate motion, Regina kicked off her designer heels right in the middle of the street and sprinted as fast as she could, without dropping Emma, to her car sliding the blonde's almost lifeless body into the back seat and jumping into the driver's seat and driving as quickly and carefully as she could towards the hospital.

Regina pulled right up to the doors not caring if her car got towed or not. She quickly grabbed Emma out of the back and ran into the hospital, "HELP! Someone please Help!" Regina cried desperately. "What happened?" a voice said from behind her along with the sound of something being rolled quickly in her direction.

Regina spun around and there was a gurney being pushed towards followed by a few nurses and doctor Whale. "She was hit by a car! The ass hole didn't even stop to see if she was alright, and I have no idea who it was, but she is barely breathing… please… I can't lose her." She whispered hoarsely.

If anyone had heard the last part of what she said they didn't acknowledge it, doctor Whale took Emma from Regina's shaking frame and laid her down on the gurney and they took her to ICU. Regina immediately collapsed into a chair her whole body shuddering and her face tear streaked.

Regina ran her hands through her hair and tried to wipe the tears off of her face, but it proved futile as the tears kept coming. Regina had no idea how long she sat there but it must have been longer than she thought, because when she looked up she saw none other than Mary Margaret and Ruby coming through the door.

Regina's body shook again, but this time from anger, how dare she come here! Regina stood and made her way across the room towards them both, but not bothering to say anything to Mary Margaret and went straight for Ruby.

"What the _hell _are _you_ doing here?!" Regina shouted as she pushed the brunette up against the wall. "Regina? What the HELL is wrong with you?" Mary Margaret said trying to get the mayor off of Ruby.

"Madam Mayor?" Doctor Whale's voice came from behind them and immediately Regina let go of Ruby, whipped around and sprinted over to him. "I'm afraid I have some bad news…" He started, "Emma's condition is a lot worse than I thought, her body _will_ heal, but at the moment she is in a very deep Acoma and we don't know how long she will be there or if she will ever wake up."

Fresh tears fell from her eyes again and she whispered, "Can I see her?" He shook his head and glanced behind Regina at the two ladies behind him and motioned for Regina to follow him. Glancing behind herself, Regina saw that Ruby and Mary Margaret were following her, "No, I am going in by myself" she whispered fiercely and left the two women in the waiting room.

A few short minutes later Doctor Whale and Regina were standing outside a hospital room, he motioned for her to go inside and hesitantly Regina pushed open the door stepping inside and closing it behind her. Inside the room there was a bed against the wall that, at the moment, was surrounded by a big curtain.

Regina walked slowly over to the curtain and reached for the curtain, she took a deep breath and pulled it back slowly, and there she was, there was _her _Emma lying there motion less the only sign of life from the blonde was her heart beat on the machine and the very shallow breath's that she was still taking.

Emma had a cast on her leg and she was covered in cuts and bruises, she looked so helpless and broken and Regina couldn't take it. She made her way over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it scooting it closer. She reached out and took hold of Emma's hand and grasped it in-between both of her own.

"Emma?' she said in a broken voice, leaning ever so slightly closer to Emma… but there was nothing, no quickening heart beat, no flickering of her eyes, nothing. Regina knew there was something that had to be done but what? What could she do? There was no magic in this world because of the curse.

Wait… THE CURSE! That's it! If I break the curse I can get Gold to heal her… Regina smiled widely at her knew idea she stood up and leaned over Emma and whispered in her ear, "Hold on my darling I promise I will bring you back… _I love you_." She softly pushed her lips against Emma's cheek, turned around and walked out the door, in search of the one mad that can help her fix this once and for all.

*A/N- so from the comments and emails I got from the last chapter I noticed I made a mistake, I had completely forgotten that Regina was on her way to her car and so that's why I didn't put it in there, and also not many people liked where I went with that chapter so I decided to redo it. Please tell me what you thing now

REVIEW!


	5. How?

*A/N-Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story :/, I've been having trouble figuring out how to do this chapter so ill apologize ahead of time if it isn't the best.

*Disclaimer- I don't own once upon a time, or any of the characters, places, etc that I use.

REVIEW! :)

Chapter 5

"Gold?!" Regina snapped as she entered into the little imps building he called a store, in reality it looked like just a bunch of junk that was ready for the garbage bin. The room was scattered with old objects and knickknacks, everywhere you looked something could be seen. There was a thin layer of dust covering over the room; it was easy to tell that this shop was hardly ever visited.

"Gold!" Regina hissed through her teeth, "Get out here imp."

"What can I do for you dearie?" came the little imps voice from the back of the store. Regina pushed forward not caring if the man wanted her in his private office or not, making her way around the counter and made it to a door simply covered with some kind of tapestry. Reaching forward Regina grabbed the material into her hands and moved it and quickly stormed into the room.

"How do I break it?" she asked not wasting any time with petty small talk. Gold looked at her confused from his seat behind his desk, "Break what dearie? You're going to have to be more specific than that."

"The curse you imbecile." Regina spat harshly, every bit the evil queen she was while they were in the enchanted forest. Gold didn't even flinch, use to the Regina's temper, he just sat there and looked at her. "Don't _just sit there_, ANSWER ME!"

"One cannot simply break the curse, that isn't how I wrote it." He said happily, his impish giggle coming through. Regina narrowed her eyes at him and approached the desk, her eyes narrowed into slits and her heart was beating fiercely against her chest. "What do you mean? The curse c_an't _be broken?" she asked venomously.

He stood up, rounded his desk and hopped up onto the front of it crossing his legs. "That isn't what I said dearie, I said _one_ cannot simply break the curse, the only way to break it is with true loves first kiss, but the only true love's kiss that can break the spell is that of the caster, or the savior."

Regina's eyes widened to the point they looked as if they would burst from her skull. _Of course_ why didn't I think of that?! True loves kiss is the most powerful of all magic, transcending all curses.

"I need you to come with me." Regina said and turned on her heel and began walking away from the office and back out into the shop. "Go with you where?" Gold asked appearing in the door way with his hand holding back the tapestry. Regina stopped and turned towards the man, "To the hospital."

"Emma darling, can you hear me?" Mary Margaret whispered as she stood next to an unconscious Emma, she gently grabbed her hand, squeezing it lovingly. "Come on sweetie, come back to us." She whispered just as quietly while squeezing Emma's hand trying to get a response from her.

Try as she might to get a response from the blonde, nothing happened, no breathing increase, heart rate increase, or flutter of her eyes, no sign that she even knew Mary Margaret was there. She sighed sadly and sat down in the chair, she glanced at the door curiously wondering what was taking Ruby so long to come and see Emma.

Curiosity got the best of the short haired brunette after a while and she stood and made her way out of Emma's room and into the waiting room where she found Ruby, sitting in a chair facing away from the direction of Emma's room with her head lowered and resting in her hands.

Mary Margaret's heart ached for the woman in front of her, she knew that Emma and Ruby were very close, they were always together, if you wanted one you got the other as well. She took a deep breath and proceeded on with the task she had previously started; she made her way across the room to the long haired brunette and kneeled down in front of her.

"Ruby?" She asked gently while reaching forward and grabbing her hands, pulling them into her own. She heard the girl in front of her sniffle slightly and she knew instantly even before removing her hands that the brunette was crying. Mary Margaret felt a pang in her heart at the sight of her friend broken and crying.

She quickly stood and sat next to Ruby on the chair made for two; Mary Margaret released Ruby's hands and put her arms around her waist pulling the slightly taller woman against her body. At the contact Ruby burst into tears fully again, not being able to hold it in any longer, she put her arms around Mary Margaret's shoulders and put her head into the crook of her neck.

"I…I can't go in there..." Ruby said between sobs, holding onto Mary Margaret's shirt as if her life depended on it. "Why not?" She asked back patiently awaiting the answer from her crying friend. Ruby shook her head, trying to sort out what to say.

Do I tell her what happened? That I kissed Emma and she freaked out and we got into a huge fight that ended with us both saying things to each other that they didn't mean? That this whole situation with Emma being here in the hospital is her own fault?

"It's my fault…" Ruby whispered against Mary Margaret's skin. Confused Mary Margaret pulled back, still with her arms around Ruby, "What's your fault?" She asked not understanding what Ruby meant by _"It's all my fault…"_

Ruby took a deep breath and shut her eyes tightly, "This… Everything… I'm the reason Emma is here, we got into the biggest fight at work and it was all my fault and I caused her to storm out and if I wouldn't have done what I did then none of this would have happened, Emma would be okay and we could just be hanging out with you at your guy's apartment watching some ridiculous movie that Emma loves because neither of us have the heart to tell her no."

Ruby's rampage was cut off when a small finger was pressed to her lips silencing her tirade. "Rubes calm down, breath… this isn't your fault, you didn't push Emma out into the street, you weren't driving the car, how could this be your fault?"

"… Might as well have been me driving the car." She whispered not really caring if she was heard or not, of course being so close to each other she was heard, "Ruby tell me what happened, what makes you think you're responsible for what happened?"

Ruby looked down at the ground taking immediate interest in the floor tiles. "I… I kissed her." She said quietly glancing up to see Mary Margaret's expression, but what she saw she didn't understand, but as quickly as the look came to her face it was tucked away and another look replaced it, this one Ruby understood, it was a look that held care and no blame, she had seen this look so many times on her face when something went wrong.

"Nothing that happened today was your fault, I don't know what was said between you and Emma but I'm sure that as soon as she's out of here, she will forget everything and just be happy to have her best friend back."

Ruby looked up into Mary Margaret's eyes, and for the first time realized how very much like Emma's they were. Ruby's face was graced with a small smile at the realization, but then quickly went away again as she thought about Emma.

"I sure hope so…" Ruby said softly and she hugged Mary Margaret again.

Please REVIEW! :)


	6. Hold on

*A/N- thank you for all the reviews and for everyone that is sticking with me through this story, it really makes me happy that people can look past the misspellings and everything else that is wrong with it to actually enjoy the story that is being told.

Reviews make me happy :) please REVIEW!

*Disclaimer- I don't own once upon a time, anything, or anyone from the show.

Chapter 6

_Regina stopped and turned towards the man, "To the hospital."_

Gold stooped dead in his tracks confusion plain as day on his face, "Why? Who is at the hospital?" Regina whirled around giving him a look as cold as ice, she didn't have time to play these games with the man, she needed to get to the hospital and save Emma.

Again Gold was immune to the death looks that she so often handed out and just stood there looking at her waiting for an answer. Regina hissed clearly pissed off for the inconvenience of having to wait longer to get back to the hospital, to get back to Emma, god only knows what's going on there right now with Mary Margaret and… _Ruby there._ Even in her mind Regina hissed Ruby's name cursing the woman for even breathing still.

The mayor straightened her shoulders and held her head high, "If the answer is so prudent that you must ask before we arrive, the answer is that Miss Swan is there, she was part of a very bad accident earlier and as of the last time I saw her she was unconscious showing no signs of waking up." Try as she might she couldn't control the slight wavering in her voice as she told Gold what happened, albeit she didn't reveal every detail, the images of Emma's accident replayed through her mind forcing the mayor to relive the scene over and over again.

"Isn't that a good thing? I thought you hated her and wished that she would leave and never return, but now you barge in here asking how to break the curse? And at the same time Emma just happens to be in the hospital? How curious, tell me dearie what is this all about?" Mr. Gold said every bit of the dark one showing through.

"That is none of your concern, but I will be in need of your assistance once the curse is broken and I assure you that the curse will break." Regina spat at him angrily taking a few strides in the man's direction.

"If it is my help you wish for, you know it comes at a price dearie, but what could the long forgotten evil queen give me that I don't already have?" he giggled his impish giggle and raised an eyebrow.

This time instead of a look of ice Regina smiled smugly knowing that she indeed did having something that the imp would want.

"Not to worry dear, that part of the equation I already figured and as such I do have something that you want," she paused and put a hand over her mouth in feigning shock, "oops did I say something? I meant _someone_." She finished her discourse with an evil gleam in her eye.

The look that Gold was wearing only a few short seconds ago, that was full of smugness and delight was now replaced with unrequited anger and malice. His face turned different shades of red as his anger was bubbling to the surface, bring back memories of the love that he had believed to have been long since dead. Not being able to control himself he lunged forward placing himself right in front of the mayor, barley a breath apart.

"_Where is she_?!" he demanded, his voice low and dangerous. Seemingly unaffected by the change in attitude Regina laughed wickedly as she took a step back from the shorter man in-front of her. "All in good time dear, like I said I need your help, and this is the way that I will get it."

"Tell me where she is… _please_." He said knowing fully that she couldn't refuse if he said please because of a deal they had previously made so many years ago, but what he was counting on was Regina finding a way around the rule.

"Oh trust me dear Rumple, I will tell you, after you help me." Regina winked at him, after all these years she had learned how to deal with his pleases, but this is the first time that she has used her knowledge. He looked completely lost, he knew that there was no way that she could refuse his pleas, so how is it that she was not telling him what he wanted to know?

"What's wrong dark one? You didn't realize that I found a way around that? Tsk tsk." Again she laughed, but she was quickly boring of this game they were playing, she had more pressing matters at hand. "Now, if you will be so kind as to accompany me to the hospital and get this over with, I will gladly tell you where your precious _Belle_ is."

Without waiting for a response she turned around and left the shop, and a few seconds later the quiet tap of feet could be heard coming up behind her. With a victorious smile plastered on her face she lead the way to the hospital all the while her head was spinning with possibilities of what could happen once they arrived, would this work? The only thing that she could think of was a simple phrase, 'Hold on Emma.'

Review! :)


End file.
